Bullying Souls
by Bubbles1802
Summary: Having to find a job that could smooth down her temper, Maka finds herself at the door of not-so-peaceful Death Cafe, where friends are made, fun everywhere, and hidden desires are revealed!
1. Job Alert!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

This fanfiction is not really related to the plot and settings of the manga or the anime. Just think of it as a bonus story or an act played by the DWMA students. The idea of this fanfiction is based on 'Another Job Wanted!" by another author of fanfiction. Please forgive me if you are upset that I based this fanfiction on your idea.

**DWMA IS A GUILD, RATHER THAN AN ACADEMY IN THIS STORY. **

**

* * *

**

"What?"

Shinigami-sama cocked his head. "What do you mean, what?"

"I mean, what did you just say?" Spirit asked.

"I said, 'what do you mean, what?' to you."

"No, the sentence before that!"

"Oh, _that._"

"Yes, _that._'

" I said, ' I think Maka should get a job that can controll her short temper lately. She needs to cool down a little after endless days of missions and collecting souls.' "

"Oh." Spirit replied dumbly. "In other words...?"

"In other words, silly, she needs to take a break from the DWMA Guild missions and find a job that can control her temper."

"..."

"Hello? Spirit-chan, you there?" Shinigami-sama waved his huge, floppy hands.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"**

**

* * *

**

Maka stared at Shinigami-sama, trying to piece things things together. "...So, I need to take a break from missions because my temper's getting in the way, and find a job that can smooth my temper for a bit?"

"Yes, yes! Maka-chan, I knew you would get it! You're smart, after all!"

"Somehow, that sounds criticizing..." Maka muttered.

"But Shinigami-sama, so I won't be able to do regular missions until then?"

"No, you can still do regular missions. HOWEVER, your job, whatever it is, will ALWAYS be first priority, you got that?" Shinigami-sama sang merrily.

"...Yes..." Maka answered sullenly.

"Good good good!" He sang, oblivious to Maka's mood. "Oh, and yes, this mission will be at least a month long! If you get fired within one month, you start over and find another job! And if you get fired again, the cycle starts over! And if your temper _still _hasn't gone down, we try something else!"

"That _does _sound criticizing, Shinigami-sama."

"Mission received?"

"...Yes..." Maka managed to strangle out.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought gloomily.

* * *

After the conversation with Shinigami-sama, Maka left Deathbucks with no succession of finding a job that could test her patience nor temper.

Already extremely grumpy, Maka stomped down the street.

_BANG!_

Maka's mood got even worse, for thunderclouds could be seen rolling over her head, crackling and bellowing.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" She yelled at the black-haired teen who had bumped into her.

The teen stared at her, stunned, and then returned the remark. "Same to you, Grump." He said snidely.

"COME AGAIN?' Maka shoved a fist under his nose.

"I'm sorry. madam, but I still have an errand to run. Good day." The well-dressed, black-haired-with-three-white-stripes-on-one-side tennager bowed.

"And yes, you do look like a pig somehow. But a symmetrical one at that." he called over his shoulder and stifled a snicker.

Maka stood there, dumbfolded, until rage was bubbling and boiling inside her. "One minute he's all oh-I'm-such-a-gentleman and the next minute he's all oh-I'm-such-a-smartmouthed-badboy?"

"**ASSHOLE! I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!" **She yelled with all her might and dignity and rage, shooting flamed missiles from her gaze after the direction the boy went.

"I'm looking forward to it~!" The teasing, distant voice called back.

Maka twitched violently. "You little-!" And with a string of curses and rude remarks that can even make Soul nervous, she continued to stomp down the street, looking for any kid of jobs that might fit her need.


	2. EHHH? WHO's the Manager?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. **

**

* * *

**

As Maka hurriedly scanned through the sheets of jobs, her frown got bigger and bigger.

"Cook, garden tender, babysitter, professional mountain climber, yeti tracker, Bigfoot tracker, Loch Ness Monster tracker, sumo wrestler...etc. etc..."

"What the hell?" She shouted. "What kind of jobs are these? They just keep getting more and more ridiculous!"

Snorting, she banged her fist on the wooden table. "Sumo wrestler, my ass!"

_Rinnnnnnng!_

Maka's head snapped to the phone. She snatched it up with relief, glad to slip away from the world of careers and jobs, even for a few seconds or so.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maka-chan."

Maka's mood brightened considerably. "Tsubaki-chan! What is it?"

She could hear Tsubaki hestitate over on the line. "Well...The thing is...Umm...I saw a job that might fit your needs, Maka-chan."

"Really?" Maka was now grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, her stomach dropped. "Wait...Don't tell me it's a sumo wrestling job?"

Tsubaki's clear laugh could be heard. "No, of course not!"

"Thank God. What is it, then?"

Tsubaki got hesitant again. "Well, er, the job will fit within Shinigami-sama's expectations, but you may not like it personally..."

"Truth to be told, Tsubaki-chan, I'm so desperate right now that I wouldn't mind working in a maid cafe."

"Really? Then, Maka-chan, you've nothing to worry about!"

"Oh? What _is _this mysterious job?"

"Death Cafe is currently hiring workers your age!" Tsubaki announced happily. No reply came.

"Hello? Maka-chan? Maka-chan? Are you still there?"

Maka slumped to the floor, stunned. _Me and my big fat mouth. _She thought gloomily.

"Yes, Tsubaki-chan. I'm here. I was just caught off guard about the job."

"Oh, Maka-chan, if it's not to your taste-"

"No, Tsubaki. Thank you for all the trouble you went through. I'll take it." Said Maka, feeling worse and worse by the second.

"Oh really? Well, the interview's actually tomorrow at 10:a.m.. Sorry for the late notice, Maka-chan."

"No! I'll be glad to start my job as soon as possible! Thank you, Tsubaki-chan!"

"You do know where the cafe is, right, Maka-chan?"

"Yes. Again, thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." Maka could almost imagine Tsubaki smile as she put down the phone.

As the click on the line indicated the end of the conversation, Maka stared at the piles of job applications on the floor. She shuffled across the room and brought in a huge recycling bin a few moments later.

* * *

Maka, sullen and completely not ready for the interview, stepped out of the door but quickly stepped back in again as an icy blast of wind hit her face.

Groaning, she checked the time for the umpteenth time that morning. The clock read 9:30 a.m..

"I'd better get going, or I'll be late." She muttered, feeling dejected. Soul's nagging voice echoed inside her head. _That's not cool, man. _"Shut up, stupid Soul." She told the voice.

Slowly, she dragged her heels out the door and into the chilly morning.

_If papa finds out about this, I'm history._

_

* * *

_

It was 9:55 when Maka pushed open the doors of Death Cafe, her cheeks red from the cold. The first thing that struck her was at how _perfectly symmetrical _the whole place was, but in utter chaos at the same time.

"Liz! Get ready for the customers!" Somebody hidden behind a stack of _perfectly symmetrical _chairs yelled.

"Geez, I'm on it." A muddy yellow-haired teen grumbled, checking her polished nails along the way.

"Patty! Please stop making paper giraffes out of the napkins! It's making the napkins asymmetrical!"

"Hai, hai..." A blonde-haired girl reluctantly stopped folding the _perfectly symmetrical _stacks of napkins laid neatly out on each table. "And I was so close to finishing Dotty too..."

"Black*Star, you idiot! Don't ruin the symmetrical picture of the skull on the wall!"

"Hmph. You're just too scared of my greatness, Kid!" A spiky, blue-haired boy snorted, but stopped doodling on the _perfectly symmetrical _picture hanging on the wall.

Maka gaped at the scene. _I must have walked into the wrong shop. _She decided, and turned to leave.

"Hey! A customer!" The teen named Liz noticed Maka and yelled.

"N-no, I'm actually here for the job..." Maka stuttered, realizing that it was the right shop after all.

"Ohhhhhh, the job?" Liz suddenly had a sly grin on her bored face.

"Y-yes." Maka confirmed, deciding that it was too late to turn back now.

"Kiddo! An employee-to-be!" She called over her shoulder.

"An employee-to-be? A nice change with you three monkeys around."

Something in Maka's head clicked. The voice...sounded so horribly familiar. Mocking. Getting on her nerves. She had not regonized the voice during the chatter a moment ago, but now that the whole room's pin quiet and with everyone staring at her, the voice was as the same as ever. Maka's eyes went dull and her expression was blank as she stared at the person that emerged behind the stack of _perfectly symmetrical _chairs. Just who she suspected to be. The boy that had mocked her two days ago.

_Oh no. Don't tell me the asymmetrical zebra bastard is the manager of this cafe?_ Maka thought dully as she stared at the three white stripes burned into the boy's coal black hair.


	3. Oh No! A Disappointed Tsubaki?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. **

**A special thanks to KillJill and midnight leo, whom encouraged me to keep going!**

**

* * *

**

Maka stared at the boy, unsure to whether punch him or to laugh at her terrible luck. Feeling merciful, she decided against punching the boy and had an unwilling retreat.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. This is the wrong shop!" She exclaimed, and turned to leave.

_Bam. _

Unwilling retreat. not.

Maka's attempted escape was blocked by the black-haired girl who had just pushed through the doors of Death Cafe.

"Maka-chan? Why are you leaving-oh no, did you fail the...?"

Maka used up all the curses she could think of, directing it all at a confused Tsubaki.

_Oh, Tsubaki-chan! Read the situation! You're a good friend and all, but you can be so pig-headed sometimes! _Maka thought desperately.

"Excuse me." She muttered, dragging Tsubaki out of the door.

"Excuse me also, employee-to-be." A calm hand rested on Maka's shoulder as she halted in annoyance.

"_Yes?_" She said through gritted teeth, refusing to turn around.

"We have no problem if you are leaving because the cafe is to your distaste, but we can't have a customer dragged along with you, can we?"

Maka whipped around, glaring at the teen with all her might that a stack of the _perfectly symmetrical _chairs will fall on his head.

Sadly, no such thing happened.

"Well, _too bad, _you asymmetrical zebra!" She hissed.

Something in the boy's eyes flickered as the golden orbs slowly turned from composed to shocked and to a wavering, babyish gaze. To Maka's great amazement, he broke down.

"She's right!" The boy sobbed dramatically. "I'm an asymmetrical zebra! Disgusting filth! I don't deserve to live and face all of you!" And so he went on sobbing, banging his smooth white fists on the floor until it turned a hot red.

The employee called Black*Star shot Maka an impressed look. "Nice going! You can be my servant after I win against God!" He called out giddily.

Maka ignored him and watched in expectant silence as the teenager known as Liz tried to comfort her manager.

"So, Maka, what happened?" Tsubaki asked.

.

.

.

Oh, right. Tsubaki. She'd forgotten all about her.

.

.

.

Maka stared grumpily at her, torn at where to start.

"What did you come here for." She stated rather than questioned.

Tsubaki looked mildly surprised for a moment and then replied. "To see how were you doing, Maka-chan! Also, I hear they make delicious cream puffs!" She smiled, oblivious to the whole situation.

"Tsubaki. I'll tell you this. Sorry, but I can't do this job, even if I didn't fail the interview or the lessons."

"But why?" Tsubaki asked with a hurt tone.

"I can't stand the manager." Maka answered bluntly and with a flat tone. "He pisses me off." She added as an afterthought.

"Maka-chan..."

"Yes?"

"I'm extremely disappointed." Tsubaki shook her head like a mother whose son had let her down.

"HUH?"

"You run away from trouble. A such _simple _trouble too. You don't stand strong and face the trouble ahead. Nor the mission Shinigami-sama gave to you." Tsubaki spoke quietly, in short and choppy sentences as she's always done when she's disappointed or angry. She cast an icy glare at Maka.

"The DWMA guild has no room for cowards like that, no matter how much of a fighter you are, Maka-_san _!" Tsubaki finished. She stalked out of the cafe, currently in chaos, and gave Maka a short, see- you-later wave, not looking back once.

Maka, the girl known for her fiery temper and short patience, was quiet and at loss for the first time.

* * *

Slowly, Maka turned back to the scene of the cafe.

"Excuse me." She said simply.

Black*Star turned his head around, curious. The manager stopped sniffling beside an irritated Liz and a giggling Patty.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I would like to apply for the job." Maka stated, mind heavy with blankness.


	4. The Maid Qualification Exam

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

***Sob* I just want to say that I'm very thankful that there are people supporting my story, looking at the reviews. A thank you to midnight leo, Sora-Yamato, AkiraWolfWriter888, The3Ryans, Illusions of Space, and Allista for making me try even harder! Another thank you to Allista, who was kind enough to give me advice on making the fanfiction better. Now, I'll try my best!**

* * *

Tsubaki walked briskly down the street, ignoring the Death Cafe behind her completely. The words _coward _and _disappointed _and _Maka _echoed in her head.

_What did I just say back there? _She wondered miserably. _Unnecessary things again. Definitely._

_"_No matter." She said out aloud. "Maka is Maka, after all, and she'll overcome whatever's in her way to complete her goals. Even with her usually unreasonable, loud, and overcomplicated tactics, she'll overcome the obstacles, no matter what they may be."

With a bitter yet relaxed smile, Tsubaki's footsteps slowly faded into the the gray morning.

"And I suppose I'll just have to believe in her, just like a friend would have to do..." Her last sentence, ghostly and soft, hovered in the chilly morning air.

* * *

Numb.

That was all Maka could feel when she asked for the job. Through her eyes, the whole world seemed gray and lifeless except for the three bold white stripes on the manager's hair, almost acting like an incomplete shield. Her mind still wandered back to Tsubaki's harsh words. They were for her sake, weren't they?

Maka's hands twitched at the thought of dipping those troublesome words in scalding black wax along with the three stripes on the manager's hair.

"Ahem." A polite cough broke her trance. The manager, who had now halted the sniffling, was cocking his head to one side, observing the new employee-to-be.

"You said you wanted to apply for the job as a maid in the cafe?"

"Yes." Maka's mind was still elsewhere, her expression blank.

"Okay. For that, you'll need an exam to test if you are capable fulfilling your duty as a maid, an interview with me, and finally, the official papers and the other bits and peices to settle the rest."

"Fine."

"Good to know. Miss Maka, I presume?"

"No."

"Oh?" The manager blinked in surprise.

"I'm lately known as 'the symmetrical pig'." Maka replied sarcastically, her usual demeanour rapidly returning.

"Okay then, Miss The Symmetrical Pig." The young manager flashed a fake smile, signalling a hidden challenge.

_Two can play at this game. _The smile said.

"No no, The Symmetrical Pig is just fine, Mister Asymmetrical Zebra. No need for the 'Miss' part" Maka also smiled until it almost grew into a leer, boldly accepting the challenge.

_After all, I'm hardly a Miss, am I? The thought disgusts me. _

Two souls' wavelengths clashed against each other, crackling and bellowing, neither backing down or getting a step closer to victory. As grinding sparks flew from eye contact, black irritation seethed out from behind the manager, while red fury seethed out from behind Maka. And it all happened while they were still smiling, their eyes curved into slits. Kid's more dim and controlled, and Maka's more scary and wild.

"_Groan._" Liz groaned.

With enormous difficulty, the manager struggled to keep his smile on after being called the 'asymmetrical zebra' the second time of the day.

"My name is Kid. Death the Kid, The Symmetrical Pig, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Asymmetrical Zebra. Oh my, may I call you that?" Maka batted her eyelashes, her inner soul snickering out of pure mockery.

"No, you may not, The Symmetrical Pig. Please refrain from getting fired before even starting the new job."

Hearing that her current career was at risk, Maka immediately dropped the challenge.

"Tsk. You win, you stupid manager." She grumbled. "I'm not looking for some new job like sumo wrestling anytime soon."

"Good choice, Miss Maka." Replied Kid.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"This way, please, for the interview."

Maka 'tsked' again and stomped after the manager.

* * *

The worn-out chaired creaked as Maka dropped into it like a dead weight. She tested the chair, feeling satisfied as it spun a 360 degrees circle. As expected, Kid's office, of course, was _perfectly symmetrical._

Maka stared at the calm blue wallpaper until a silky voice interrupted.

"So, Miss Maka, why did you take this job?" Kid asked his first question as he closed the door behind him.

"It was the most suited to fit my needs." Maka answered grudgingly, unwilling to share any more information.

Kid rested his head on his desk, clearly bored.

"Well, whatever. Any more reasons?"

Maka's head snapped towards him.

"The gentlemanly behaviour over?"

"Yes." Kid was now checking his two skull shaped rings slipped neatly onto his slim fingers. Then he rested his lazy, golden eyes on Maka until it pratically melted into her, making her shift uneasily. "But you need a better answer for what I've just asked you."

"FINE! To prove to a friend that she is wrong. Big time. And that I will show her how wrong she is." Maka spat.

"Good enough." Kid smirked.

Not that Maka would ever admit it, but she felt good as she let the steam shoot out along with those three sentences. And with Kid listening intently helped too. Yes, even if it was Kid.

The rest of the interview actually passed smoothly, apart from the part where Maka got extremely pissed at Kid's spoiled behaviour and almost gave him five Maka Chops in one go. Poor Liz had to drag Kid away until Maka calmed down by watching Patty rebuilding her paper giraffes. "I finally finished Dotty!" She held up a pink giraffe eagerly.

Black*Star just sulked in a corner, refusing to budge an inch because of the lack of attention.

* * *

"The maid's uniform?" Maka stared at Liz.

"Of course, kid. Wait, never mind. I'll just call you Maka instead."

"So, what does it look like?"

"It's pretty simple. Look, I'm wearing it right now."

Maka looked.

A white shirt with laces at the edges and a knee-length chocolate brown skirt. Shiny black shoes and light gray tights. A little Death Cafe hat with a skull on it to complete the design.

True, it was simple enough.

"Do I have to wear it all the time?"

"Nah. Sometimes you can just wear matching jeans and a jacket instead if Kiddo's on one of his lazy days. Oh, and yes, wear your two ponytails to work. Kiddo loves symmetrical stuff."

"I noticed."

"Figured. See ya after the maid exam. Just a warning, Kiddo's gonna be the customer."

Maka's eye twitched. "Maybe I _will _drop out after all."

"Nooooooot happening!" Patty burst in. "The manager ain't gonna let you go now!"

"She's right." Liz steadily agreed. "Kiddo seems to see some ability in ya."

"And when Kid sees abilities for being a maid, oh booooooooy! He's persistent to win them over! And scary! Well, not really, I suppose!" Patti giggled.

"Heh. Good luck, Maka."

"...Thanks, I suppose." Maka mumbled, wondering if her new manager-to-be was crazy enough to see good abilities in her being a _maid, _of all the jobs on Earth.

_Yes. Of course he's a crazy old bazooka wanting to see people in skirts. _She decided.


	5. The Maid Qualification Exam, Failed?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT WERE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW MY STORY. **

**WARNING: SOUL IS ONLY MAKA'S FRIEND, NOT WEAPON, IN THIS FANFICTION. IT MAY CHANGE LATER ON, THOUGH.**

* * *

Kid tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for Maka to finish dressing in her outfit. His eyes widened when Maka stepped stiffly towards him, holding a Death Cafe menu.

_Symmetrical! Perfectly symmetrical! _His mind screamed with joy. _I _knew _it!_

"What. Are. You. Staring. At?" Maka gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Kid looked at Maka from head to toe, completely ignoring her and marveling at the perfect symmetry.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Howled Black*Star, who had unwarily became Kid's shield at the last moment.

"Good job, Black*Star, for shielding your manager. I'll consider a raise for your monthly pay." Kid told him.

"You'd better!" Black*Star whined as he was slowly bleeding to death.

"Clean up the floors before that! You're ruining the tidiness of the shop!" Kid yelled.

"_Sigh._" Liz sighed. "_I'm _always the one who has to do it in the end."

"So anyways, Miss Maka, Patty and I will be the customers. Your job is to behave properly like a maid and take our orders. Got it?" Kid reminded.

"D-uh."

"A maid does not say 'd-uh' to a customer. You'll be fired before you even get the customer's orders."

"Fine."

"Now, to be a maid, you have to be patient, welcoming, gentle, and graceful while taking a customer's order."

"Hnn." _I'll need all of those abilities to complete the mission Shinigami-sama gave to me._

"Haaaiiiiii! Now, the exam starts!" Patty cheered.

Stiffly as ever, Maka lifted up an leg._ Creak_.

And stepped down. _Groan_.

Like an robot, she creaked and groaned all the way to the table where Kid and Patty sat, glaring daggers coated in flames at Kid all the way.

Still glaring, Maka spoke in a supressed voice.

"May...I...take...your...order?"

"Pardon?" Kid raised his hand.

"MayItakeyourorder?" Maka repeated.

"Whazza?" Patty asked.

"MAYITAKEYOURORDER."

"Ehhh? What was that?"

"MAY. I. TAKE. YOUR. ORDER."

"Could you please repeat what you've just said, Maid-san?"

"_**MAY I TAKE YOUR STUPID ORDER!" **_Maka roared at Kid alone, sparing Patty from the breath of Hell.

Like an enraged gorilla, Maka slammed the menu on the table.

"Now, may I take your order?" She smiled sweetly and falsely, feeling a lot better after she had successfully yelled at her manager-to-be.

Liz and Black*Star just snickered gleefully in the Smith Corner.

* * *

Kid simply stared at Maka, stunned, while Patty was laughing and snorting like there's no tomorrow.

"May I take your order?" Maka asked again, her smile growing wider.

"I like it better when you frown. It's scary when you smile at me like that." Kid murmured, unfazed, reaching out a gentle hand to brush away a few loose strands of hairs away from Maka's face. Maka flinched as the cool hand met her heated cheeks.

"There!" He announced. Seeing Maka's flabbergasted face, he explained. "The strands of hair are making you look asymmetrical. Also, a manager has to care and take responsibilty for an employee, no matter how small the case is."

_In your case. _Maka thought, but without much venom.

"Annnnd," Patti, who had recovered from laughing, added. "it's an experience! Customers may do unexpected things."

_I'll give them countless and killing Maka Chops then. _Maka thought inwardly, and did one on Kid just to hide her embarassment.

"Oya." Kid sighed as he pushed himself up from the floor. "The dust is gathering up down there. Black*Star! Clean it up!"

"Not me for once!" Liz brightened up.

"Anyways, Miss Maka, you failed the exam." Kid fixed his gaze on Maka like an owl.

"Figured." Maka grumbled. "Now it's back to square one, with no help from Tsubaki either."

"However."

Maka turned to look at her almost-manager-to-be, with an almost desperate glint in her eyes.

"It seems that I was the cause of problem here."

"Huh?" Maka gaped at the stressed boy. "Even _you _noticed?"

"Yes, I did. Miss Maka, I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Really?"

"Really. So I'll give you another chance. These guys all had second chances." He swept his gaze over Liz, Black*Star, and Patty adoringly.

"...Of course, if you want another chance." He cocked his head at Maka smugly.

"...Please." Maka strangled out. _Oh God. Did I just say what I think I just said? To Mister Asymmetrical Zebra too?_

_" _Okay. But then again, maybe I shouldn't..." Kid muttered, obivously enjoying himself.

"...You little..." Maka growled.

"Oh look! Here's a customer!" Kis yelled as he saw the doors of Death Cafe being pushed open.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee ya! We'll being judging you from behind the shadows!" Liz called out as the employees and the manager all disappeared into thin air.

"Wha-wait! An actual customer? Where do I place the order?" Maka called, panicking very badly. For once in her life, she wanted Kid by her side to help her with being a maid.

_Nooot happening~ _Kid's smug voice sang inside her head. A vein popped on Maka's head.

"I'll kill you." She muttered, her mood dark as she walked over to the customer easily, unlike the previous time.

* * *

"May I take your order?" Maka forced a smile, waiting for an answer.

No reply came, just laughter smothered into a sleeve.

"Oh God, Maka, is that really you?" Soul shouted, pointed a trembling finger at a petrified Maka.

"SOUL?"

_Do I kill him now? Give him a Maka Chop? No, I'll be fired from my job then...Kill the employees and the manager? No, the employees doesn't deserve to die...pretend that I'm someone else? No, Soul will laugh even harder. I'll never find peace again! _

Maka thought with building despair.

"Excuse, customer-san." A voice that Maka could regonize just about anywhere interrupted. Slowly, she cranked her head around.

There was Kid, hand folded between his back, his expressions hidden.

"Our maid just asked for your order. Please do not laugh at her, for she was just doing her job."

_Damn. The stupid zebra's enjoying this._

Maka thought, helpless with rage, at the smirk twitching at the manager's lips.

"MAID?" Soul gasped, shaking with amusement.

"Phtoo!" He banged his head into the table, trying to hide his laughter.

"Phht..." Kid snickered quietly, turning his back on Maka and reaching into a safe distance.

_That's it. _Maka thought with indescribable rage.

_I'll kill them both, and then threaten the employees if they dare to tell._

"Scythe." She called, her hands closing in on her long-awaited weapon, her eyes formed into happy, twisted slits.

"Let's slice apart the whole cafe, along with the Asymmetrical Zebra and the Stupid Shark Who Doesn't Know When To Shut Up in it."

She smiled an ugly smile as she leapt in the air, slicing through the roof of the cafe, preparing to start an even more violent party.

"Party time." She grinned.


	6. Maka Joins In

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**Due to the sudden skip in the piano theory levels, my updating times had been shortened by...a lot. I'll try my best to update twice or three times per week, but I'm not promising anything in my current state. Sorry, minna-san.**

**Warning: Just as the same as Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are not Kid or Black*Star's weapons. **

* * *

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled, enjoying herself greatly as she sliced a table in two perfect, symmetrical halves.

"Woah, Maka! Watch it!" Soul barely managed to dodge an attack sent flying his way. "You know I haven't perfected my Witch Hunter attack yet!"

"Don't care." Maka growled, sending another fatal slash at Soul, who yelped and dodged. "It's your own fault for laughing at my job, even if it was stupid."

_Bam._

Maka's dull green eyes widened in disbelieving surprise as a bullet zoomed past her, so close that the vibration could be felt against her face.

Alert and every hair standing on guard, Maka turned to the source of where the bullet originated.

She met the glowing yellow eyes of her manager-to-be.

"Maka, drop the scythe." He demanded. His eyes were cold, like chipped ice dipped in honey.

Even if Maka got a little bit more hesitant, her stubbornness stayed the same.

"And makes you think that I will, Mr. Not-So-Gentleman?" She demanded.

_Bam. Bam._

Maka flinched as the two mysteriously pink-coated bullets dove into her pigtails, cutting them into _perfectly symmetrical _halves.

"Drop it. NOW."

"FAT CHANCE." Maka replied with equal ferocity.

_Bambambambambam. _

Caught off guard as a furious stream of the bullets bombarded towards her, Maka slipped off the table she was currently standing on and landed hard on the floor.

In a flash, Kid was beside her tacking her hands down, firm enough to just hurt. Maka's scythe clattered to the ground, way beyond her reach, and temporarily forgotten.

"Party time is over." He said calmly, but Maka detected a hint of irritation in his voice.

"THE HELL! LET ME GO, YOU ASYMMETRICAL ZEBRA!" Maka shouted as she twisted and turned violently.

_Plop._

A single tear that had been held back for far too long splashed onto Maka's cheek.

Maka groaned. Kid was dangerously to breaking down again, even if his grip hasn't loosened one bit.

"By the way, that's the seventh time you called Kid the 'Asymmetrical Zebra' today!" Black*Star called out helpfully from under an overturned table.

"No, it's the eighth!" Liz shouted, dangling from the ceiling. "Oh, this is, like, _so _not good for my nails!"

"NONONONO! YOU GUYS ALL HAVE SUCH A BAD MEMORY! OF COURSE MANAGER-SAN HAD BEEN CALLED 'THE ASYMMETRICAL ZEBRA' TWENTY-SIX TIMES TODAY ALREADY!' Patty hollered, swinging upside down from the ceiling.

Maka simply sweat-dropped in both shocked wonder and disgust at the everyday cafe life she'd have to endure while Kid started bawling rivers, though still keeping her hands pinned together.

Soul just stared in amazement as he drank in the scene before him, and then started to bellow with laughter. Since Maka was unable to do a Maka Chop, Patty did her the favor of swooping down from the ceiling, screeching like a monkey yet giggling at the same time, and (accidentally) kicked Soul in the face.

* * *

.

.

_One day after Maka pretty much destroyed Death Cafe_

_._

"Miss Maka, do you hear me?" Kid waved a hand in front of her face.

Maka rudely slapped it away.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Shut up yourself." Kid snapped back, his spoiled attitude replacing his previous polite tone.

"Whether you care or not, you are to pay for the damages that you've caused, and thus, you will be working here as a maid. There will be no salary for you until you pay back all of the fees, which is, _a lot._ I daresay that you will need at least four months to pay it back. So," He stood up abruptly.

"get to worrrrrk!" Kid sang. "Liz will show you around. Oh, and also, you'll be paying for your friend's hospital fees too. Remember that!"

And with a wave, he was gone.

"UGH!" Maka nearly screamed. "THE ASYMMETRICAL BASTARD AND THE SHARK BASTARD! GO TO HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! THE HECK I HAVE TO PAY FOR SOUL'S HOSPITAL FEES TOO!"

And with that, she stormed into the washroom to reluctantly report to Shinigami-sama about her mission's freefall downhill run.

* * *

"Yooooooo, Maka-chan! Whassup?" Shinigami-sama flopped a huge hand at her through the mirror.

"Well, Shinigami-sama, I...well...er...IfailedmymissionohIamsosorry!" She bowed her head in apology, almost banging it on the sink.

"Oh, the job mission? That's okay. Anyways, you got one? Good job!" He chuckled. "Get it? Good _job_!"

"Yes. However, my temper got the best of me, and now, I have to work for at least four months!"

"Four months...OH! _THAT'S_THE ONE KID-KUN TALKED ABOUT?" Shinigami-sama exclaimed.

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Oh, Maka-chan, do you, by any chance, work at a cafe?"

"Ehh? Shinigami-sama? How did you know?"

"Ohhh, lucky guess!" Shinigami-sama sang, failing very badly at lying.

"Anyways, Maka, work hard on your mission, no matter how long it is! Complete your mission as best as you can! Now that's a member of the DWMA Guild!"

Maka's mind suddenly whizzed back to Tsubaki.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama."

_I'll show her. I'll show Tsubaki that I am worthy of being a member of the DWMA Guild. _Maka thought angrily.

"Oh, and Maka-chan..."

"Hai, Shinigami-sama?"

"Don't let your daddy know about this! Let's keep it a secret, 'kay?"

"Definitely."

"Maka-chan, don't be so pessmistic! At least the manager haven't fired you yet, had he?"

"Ge." Maka made the face that normally when someone had met Exalibur would do.

"That's all. Keep up the good work~!"

"Yes, Shinigami-sama." As Maka turned to leave, Shinigami-sama's voice sang out.

"Take care of Kid-kun for me, will ya? He can be so babyish sometimes~!"

Maka whirled around.

"PARDON, SHINIGAMI-SAMA? HOW DID YOU KNOW KID?" She gaped at the now motionless mirror.

* * *

As Maka was stepping out of the washroom's door frame, a sudden thought struck her so hard that her left feet was left dangling in the air, positioned to take a step out of the door.

Now that she's thought about it, the bullets that Kid had shot at her had missed on purpose, hadn't it? For those that had hit, it was always at the places where she couldn't feel the pain. Death the Kid. Manager of Death Cafe, had tackled an-out-of-control employee with a type of violence that did not hurt but worked effectively. You have to give him credit for the skill, don't you?

_Huh. I suppose he cares about his employees after all. Not that I care._

Maka thought as her left foot touched the well-polished floors.


	7. Oh, the Terror of Losing Your Weapon!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

_"Maka-chaaaaaaan!" Tsuaki cried, with hearts blinking all around her._

_"Tsubaki-chaaaaaan!" Maka cried, tears of joy flowing behind her._

_They bounced, in slow motion, towards each other, arms outstretched. Their faces looked, if anything, goofy. Very goofy indeed._

_"Maka-chaaaaan! I'm so sorry for yelling at you before! Let's be friends againnnn!" Tsubaki begged._

_"Me toooo! I just can't live without a friend like you, Tsubaki-chaaaan!" Maka whimpered._

_"Yayyyyyyyyyy!" They cried as they hugged each other._

.

.

.

_Thump._

_._

_._

_._

Maka awoke with a start.

"GROAN." She groaned, sounding quite like Liz. "The hell?"

Fighting sleep inertia, she swung her legs out of bed, feeling a bit dizzy at the sudden movement. Her head ached at the thought of the day laid out before her and the long list of zeros she saw on the bill she had to pay for the damage of Death Cafe.

But hey, Maka was Maka, and being punctual on her missions was an important thing to her.

.

.

.

Well, maybe with the exception of the Death Cafe mission.

"Fivemoreminutes." She slurred, and hopped back to bed and into Dreamland where Kid really was an asymmetrical zebra blabbing 'symmetrical' and Soul was a stupid shark with a huge shark-like grin.

* * *

"Manager-san! Maka-chu's arrived!" Patty announced as Maka stepped into Death Cafe.

"Chu?" Liz raised an eyebrow, half interested.

"It sounded cute!" Patty giggled.

"Oh." Liz sighed, losing interest.

"Welcome, Miss Maka." Kid nodded at her.

Maka's temper worsened by 99% that day.

"Morning." She muttered briefly and prepared to start her first official day at Death Cafe.

"Wear this." Kid tossed her a name tag. The name _Maka _was printed neatly on to it.

Maka did not reply and pinned the name tag on her little Death Cafe hat.

"Uh, Maka, you're supposed to wear that on your chest." Liz reminded her.

"I like it better this way. _Is it okay, manager-san?_" She smiled sweetly at Kid, secretly blackmailing him.

"Fine, whatever." Kid shrugged, his spoiled attitude resurfacing.

"EVERYONE'S HERE! LOOKS LIKE YOU FINALLY LEARNED OF MY GREATNESS!" Black*Star barged through the door at that moment.

Maka's mood worsened by one more percent that day.

"Maka chop." She said flatly, bringing an iron palm slicing down on Black*Star's head.

"Sis! What should I wear for Black*Star's funeral?" Patty giggled.

"I assume there isn't even gonna be one. He's not worth it, you know?"

"True..." Patty mused. "Whatever, then!" She skipped off to clean the counters cheerily.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. It was not until she was dragging herself towards home after dark that she realized a _certain _meister's scythe had been left at the cafe, all alone.

"Oh no!" Maka whirled around and turned back to the opposite way of her home, glad that she had changed back into her casual clothings.

"Why had I brought it?" Maka mentally cursed herself, not wanting to admit that she felt uneasy and timid without her trusted scythe around, usually minimized and tied on a red string around her neck. She must have forgotten to pick it up after she'd changed.

The night, now a solid dark purple with swirls of black, and along with the eerie laughs of the bloody moon, weighed heavily on Maka as she bolted back to the cafe. As she yanked the door open, she was shocked at how careless Kid was to have left it unlocked.

_Kid? Mister Asymmetrical Zebra? A gentlemanly goody-goody? FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOORS OF HIS OWN CAFE WHEN HE LEFT?_

Maka's Cheshire-cat smile grew and grew as she ran into the girl's changing room, scanning the small table in the corner.

_He's gonna wish he's never been born when I slam the evidence right in his stupid face. Oh, how I look forward to tomorrow! Life is beautiful! Simply gorgeous!_

However, her happy mood instantly vanished when she saw nothing on the small table.

"NO! I could've swore I put it there! Where is it?" Maka was sinking into despair at a dangerous speed, and even tears were threatening to spill. She burst out of the changing room and was preparing to crouch under every table and flip over every chair to search for her beloved scythe when she noticed a dim light coming from the second floor. Yes, Death Cafe had a second floor, for the manager's office and goodness know what else. Maka was never interested after she'd gone up once for the interview. Everything was even more _perfectly symmetrical _than the first floor, if that was even possible.

Panicking, she dashed up the stairs, taking three steps at a time.

Banging open the manager's office, where the source of the light was coming from, Maka was immediately suffocated by the thick calmness and security of the room, yet still gave you a childish feeling somehow.

On Kid's desk, there stood a candle, illuminating the room with a cozy light, and the wax almost burned out. On the desk lay Kid, sound asleep, clutching...

...Maka's minimized scythe.

Torn between immense relief and disgust, Maka didn't know whether to cry or laugh at her stupidity as shadows flickered on the walls of the room like a puppet show.


	8. The Manager Managed To Catch a Fever?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**Minna-san, I'm sorry for chapter 7 because it was a bit rushed in my opinion. Truthfully, I'm not really satisfied with it, so I'll try to make chapter 8 better. Please review...and thank you.**

* * *

Maka stared at Kid and the minimized scythe clutched tightly in his hands, oblivious to anything else in the world. She gulped loudly, successfully fighting down the tears of relief. Out of energy, she slumped across the room quietly, hands reaching for her weapon.

However, she did not anticipate the candle stump burning out at the exact moment her fingertips touched the scythe. The comforting light that lit up the room went out with a _woosh._

Refusing to lose grasp of her beloved weapon again, Maka reached out, without the sense of sight, and blindly grabbed at the air. She was not going to lose her weapon now. Never.

However, her feet tripped on goodness-know-what, and that caused Maka to crash into the desk Kid was currently sleeping on. As Maka's fingertips brushed only air, but not the prickly tip of her weapon, she grew more and more desperate.

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT? DAMN CANDLE!" Maka sobbed, banging her fists on the desk. Scrambling on top of the desk, for Maka was too confused and impatient to think clearly, she prepared to jump off, turn on the lights, and look for her scythe. Sadly, Lady Luck was not on her side that gloomy night.

Maka slipped on the papers beneath her feet and toppled backwards. The crash was not pleasant.

"OWWWWW!" Kid howled.

Maka simply swore. She scrambled up, stepping on Kid's foot in the process.

"OW! Maka? Is that you?"

"Shut up! Who else!" She grumbled, fingers skittering across the wall for the switch.

"Why are you here?"

Maka turned and glared at Kid, but reeled back in surprise when she saw Kid's eyes, glowing a soft, sleepy yellow against the dark, suffocating room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?" She yelled, forgetting her scythe at the moment.

Kid yawned, his yellow eyes growing dim.

"Be quiet. You'll wake up the people next door. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, MISTER GOODY-GOODY IN THE DAY AND SPOILED BRAT AT NIGHT?" Maka shrieked in rage.

"For the scythe?" Kid yawned again.

"PRECISELY! NOW WHERE IS IT? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT IT GOT LOST!"

"Geez, calm down." A match was struck, and the room flickered to life once more.

Maka was nowhere close to calming down, but even she halted when she saw how disheveled and tired Kid was looking. It was hard to tell if he was the same manager in the day, crying and bossing people around with so much energy to give.

"Hey, are you really the asymmetrical zebra?" She asked.

"No, I'm Kid." Kid sighed.

Maka gaped in surprise at the simple reaction instead of a dramatic, wailing scene.

"NO WAY. Kid would start crying at any time now."

"Look, do you want your scythe back or not? I'm tired." Kid said irritably, rubbing his eyes.

"Give it." Maka demanded, not caring anymore about the drastic change in Kid's behaviour.

"Here."

Maka snatched it from Kid's hands.

"OH, THANK GOD! IT WASN'T DAMAGED!" She cried, inspecting it from every single side and angle.

"I don't bite on weapons, you know..." Kid muttered.

"Are you really in a position to say that, you FAT, LAZY, OVERWEIGHT, ASYMMETRICAL, IRRESPONSIBLE _PIG _OF A MANAGER WHO FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOORS OF THE CAFE AFTER DARK?" Maka shot sarcastically.

"What_ever. _Can you please turn the light on? My arm's sore, and the match's almost out. Also, I'm cold. I don't want to catch pneumonia, mind you." Kid babbled.

"Are you _sure _you weren't brainwashed by aliens or something?" Maka stared hard at Kid.

"No. Please turn the light on."

With dignity, Maka stalked to the light switch and flipped it on. A round bulb hanging in the _exact _center of the room glowed a dim white. Maka blinked in satisfaction.

"I'll be leaving now, Mister Asymmetrical Zebra!" She called haughtily.

"Take care on the way home." Kid muttered, depressed, and laid his head on the desk once more. His golden eyes fluttered shut, ready for a long rest. Those same pair of eyes snapped open five seconds later.

"_Yes, _Maka?"

"Are you _absolutely sure _you weren't brainwashed by aliens?" Maka pressed.

"Wow, you actually care for your manager?"

"No. I'm just afraid that you'll add onto my debt if you were brainwashed. That just won't do, you know?"

"Afraid? That's a first, Maka."

"Shut up. I know a person who has a fever when I meet one. Even if it was you, you stupid manager."

"I don't get sick _that _easily, you know!" Kid whined.

"I don't care about the fact _that _much, you know!" Maka whined back, mockery etched onto her voice.

Kid stood up so suddenly that he wobbled a little.

"Maka, please, just let me sleep."

"Not a chance. I can't have you spreading germs everywhere, can I?"

"I thought you could." Kid shot, but toppled into Maka due to sheer exhaustiveness.

Maka flinched in surprise. Kid's hazy and unfocused eyes bore into Maka's nervous ones. She shifted, to ease her way even more into the cushy, spin-able chair she was currently sitting on, with a new weight added onto her.

Kid was warm. Very warm, in fact. Maka could feel the vibrations of heavy, uneven pants coming from the struggling boy, His usual black jacket was thrown onto his office chair, totally unlike his normal self. Maka closed her eyes, trying to ignore the exposed, smooth skin on Kid's shoulder blades.

"For goodness' sakes, cover yourself a bit!" Maka growled irratibly, itching to kill someone right there and now.

"Let me go first, then."

"I thought you were strong enough to do that by yourself?"

Stubborn as Kid was, he knew when his body reached its limits.

"Groan." He groaned, intimidating Liz. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Well, for a fact, I'll be fired if I don't do something, right?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"True."

"Second, I'll never hear the end from Liz if she found out how I abandoned a weak, harmless puppy inside its own den."

Kis tensed, but slumped in defeat after a moment.

"Let me be, Maka. I wanna sleep." He whined.

"Shut up."

"What are you gonna do now? You're not kind enough to stay up all night. I know."

"I know. Oh, and keep panting like a pathetic puppy. I'm enjoying the victory."

Kid chose to ignore his defeat with difficulty.

"I called Liz. She'll be arriving in a few minutes. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, she'll freak when she sees you in this condition." Maka laughed sadistically.

No reply came.

Maka stiffened as she noticed that Kid was already in a not-so-peaceful slumber.

_Warm. Warm. Way to warm. Stop thinking wrong things, Maka!_

So as Kid breathed, irregular and feverishly, legs tangled in Maka's, Maka sat, feeling sorry for herself. Oh well, at least she's got her weapon back.

Absentmindedly, she stroked Kid's thick yet silky hair, dimly aware of how nice it felt through her fingers.

A question suddenly slammed her in he face.

_"Do you think Kid's hot?" _Liz had asked yesterday.

"_PARDON?__" _Maka had replied flatly.

She looked down at the sleeping Kid.

"My life sucks. I feel like an old grandmother doing this. Kid is not hot. And will Liz get here already?"

* * *

"Awwwww, Maka-chu's in denial!" Patty snickered behind the door, along with Liz and Black*Star.

"Hey, why do they get all the attention?" Black*Star complained.

"Shut _up._ This is an unbelievable moment here!" Liz hissed. "Who'd thought the manager would cave in so easily to a fever? Even with his OCD too!"

"Ehhh? _That's _what you're worried about, Sis?"

"What else?"

"You're dumb, Liz." Black*Star commented.

"LIZ CHOP!"

Black*Star lay in the Smith Corner on the second floor, slowly bleeding to death.


	9. An Oh So Typical Day At Death Cafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Minna-san, I...I profusely apologize for the late update. Extreme weather caused the Internet wire connection in our whole lane to break, so there was no wire connection for quite a while. I tried to update as soon as possible, but...**

**...Oh, minna-san, please forgive me!**

* * *

_Riiing! Riiiiiiiing! RINNNNNNG!_

"SHUT _UP_, STUPID SOUL!" Maka yelled, hurling a pillow straight into her brand new alarm clock.

Squinting hard at the not-so-innocent alarm clock, Maka cracked her knuckles.

"You know, if Patty hadn't sincierly bought you for me, I seriously would have smashed you into powder and sprinkled all of it in Soul's hospital soup a long time ago!" She chuckled sadistically, her grin like the first time she'd succeeded in turning Kid's office into an asymmetrical living hell.

Maka cackled at the memory of a piranha clamping its huge jaws on the doorknob, showing off its wicked, ugly, and yellow teeth.

...

...

She failed to notice that the alarm clock had stopped ticking altogether, let alone ringing.

Whirling through the morning with much energy, it was before 8:00 a.m. before Maka kicked open the doors of Death Cafe. And I mean literally kicked.

"Whoa whoa, slow down, Maka!" Liz leaned on the counter, inspecting her nails with a professional eye.

"Hey, do you think flamingo pink suits my style?" She asked.

"It's fine." Maka replied briskly. "Where's the asymmetrical zebra?"

"Don'tcha know? Kid had a tremendous fever yesterday, and Patty's forcing him to stay home right now."

"Oh, I know all right. Liz, you know I do." Maka grimaced, shuddering at the memory.

"Of course. I know you do. I'm Liz, after all." She grinned, sounding a bit like Black*Star.

"That's whyyyyy...since Kiddo's not here and I'm the sub-manager today, IT'S PARTY TIMMMME!" She cheered.

Maka did not return the same enthusiasm. Instead, she stared at Liz like she was a crazed stowaway who was being madly chased by the police.

"Um, as much as I hate working for the asymmetrical zebra, don't you think that's a little too much? Such a betrayal to your manager too..."

"Awwww, how cute! Maka cares for Kiddo?" Liz gushed.

"No, I don't." Maka replied, very tired of the same, repeated question and answer every time.

"Well, since it's still too early to start work, come on!" Liz yanked Maka into the kitchen, ignoring her protests.

"Um, Liz?"

"Huh?"

"Why are we crammed under the kitchen sink?"

"To have a top-secret girls-to-girls chat, of course!"

Maka sighed inwardly.

"For?"

"Kiddo, of course!"

"Forget it, I'm out." Maka prepared to crawl out.

"WAIT! WAITWAITWAITWAIT! Please?" Liz begged.

Maka cranked her head around.

"No."

"Please!"

"Still no."

"PLEASE! Two people's love percentage are at stake here!"

"I don't care."

"Even if it was your love percentage?"

"WHAT?"

Like a bullet, Maka was instantly under the kitchen sink once again.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? AND WITH WHO?"

"Ohh, curious?" Liz smirked, triumphant.

"Actually, never mind." Maka turned around once again, losing interest. "It's probably just a waste of my time."

"Nonono! I'll tell you! I'll tell you, alright?"

"Well, tell me then." Maka moved under the kitchen sink once more again.

"First, tell me this: do you think Kiddo's hot?"

Maka's indescribable stare of disgust told Liz her needed answer.

"Okay, okay, never mind that. Second question: what don't you like about him?"

"You sure you want to know?" Maka turned to look directly at Liz, reminding her of a bored owl that had too many helpings of fat, juicy glow worms.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll lose your ability of speech halfway through my rambling."

"I'm ready." Said Liz, feeling confident.

"Fine then. He's stupid, fat, lazy, spoiled, naive, too much of a goody-goody which ticks me off, overweight, have no control, irresponsible, always forgetting to lock the doors at night, selfish, boring, weak, too unpredictable, an asymmetrical zebra, a pig, a huge crybaby, uncontrollable OCD, totally useless in battle if it involves anything symmetrical or asymmetrical, weird, too uptight, an asshole, annoying, bossy, tiring, whiny, deluded, the gentlemanly-then-spoiled-brat attitude also ticks me off, boastful, a glutten, way too serious, a retard, way too childish, demanding, gloomy, ugly, a stupid shark who can't even do 2 + 2 right just like Soul, too skinny, the eyes gets on my nerves, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah, BLAH BLAH BLAH, and basically, just a plain, asymmetrical fat _blob." _

Maka finished without missing a beat. She took a huge breath.

"Oh, and did I mention that he's _very _stupid?"

Liz did not lose her voice. She was too caught up on the word 'overweight' to have heard any further.

"OH...MY...GOD!" She gasped between snorts and honks of laughter.

"Kid? Overweight? Pshhyu!" She doubled over with crazed laughter again, not caring in the least when she bonked her head on the low ceiling of the kitchen sink.

"Oh, Maka, you're halirious!"

"I really don't see what's so funny." Maka's face was like aged stone. "Really, I don't."

"Oh, really?" Liz gasped. "Well, no matter. Third and final question."

She smiled mysteriously, scooping closer to Maka. "How did Kid feel in your lap yesterday?" She whispered, undiguised eagerness in her voice.

"Warm." Maka blurted without thinking.

Pure glee was written all over Liz's face.

"_Really_?"

"On second thought, it's _fever _warm, just in case you get the wrong idea."

"Oh, NO WAY, Maka!" Patty burst in, crouching down.

"PATTY?" Maka yelled. _Great. Now I have two sadistic sisters getting the wrong idea about the asymmetrical zebra and me. _

"Oh, hiya, Pat." Liz grinned. "How did the talk with Kiddo go?"

"Easyyyy! It took two sentences! First, it was 'you'll spread germs to the customers and employees if you go', and then, it's 'I'll turn your living room into a asymmetrical hell if you dare go'! That brought Manager-san to his knees!" Patty giggled deviously.

"Awesome job." Maka and Liz both chorused.

"Aww, thanks!" Patty smiled. "Anywayyys..." The smile quickly grew into a leer.

"Maka-chu liiiiiiiikes Manager-san!" She yelled, sounding like Happy from Fairy Tail.

"I know, righhhhhht?" Liz joined in, also sounding like Happy in Fairy Tail.

"You know, cut it ooooooout." Maka shot back smartly, not sounding like Happy in Fairy Tail at all, but rather like a really annoyed Maka in Soul Eater.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?" A voice called out. Maka stiffened.

"This is not cool..." A voice trailed after the first one.

_OH NO! DID THE WHOLE WORLD TURN AGAINST ME? Why is Tsubaki and Soul here so early in the morning?_

Liz, actually having sharp ears, replied with a call of her own. "Coming!" She yelled.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, may we talk to the employee Maka?" The voice called back.

"Sure thing. Maka, you're up." Liz gave her a thumbs-up as Patty pushed her out the kitchen.

_And I never managed to find out who Liz was forcing me together with. Ughhhh. Disgusting. _Maka thought.

* * *

"Oh, my legs..." Maka groaned as she forced her cramped legs over to a waiting Tsubaki and a sullen Soul.

"Well. Tsubaki-chan, it's been a while."

"Yeah, Maka-chan. It's been a while indeed."

A awkward silence hung over the threesome, making Maka wish that Black*Star was here now, more than ever.

"So, may I take your order?"

_No sweat, Maka. You've practiced to say it smoothly. Now, flash the robotic smile that maids usually have. Come on, now, Maka you can do this!_

However, on the outside, Maka was sweating like a human bomb dropped into roaring water.

"I'll, um, get straight to the point, Maka-chan. Shinigami-sama has asked you to go back to visit the guild tomorrow. You do know what day tomorrow is, right?"

"Yeah. It's the DWMA guild's 48th anniversary."

"Precisely. Shinigami-sama will be expecting you to attend tomorrow."

"I will."

"Thanks, Maka-chan." Tsubaki allowed a small smile. "However." Her smile soon disappeared, much to Maka's dismay.

"I haven't _quite _forgiven you yet for your cowardice. On the most part, yes, but you still haven't proved to me how you are worthy of being a DWMA guild member."

Maka's expression turned into a tight-lipped frown.

"Tsubaki-chan. You will just have to wait. I will prove to you that I am a worthy member of the DWMA guild. You just have to wait, and I'll prove it to you." She said firmly.

"I'll be waiting." Tsubaki smiled. A wide, truthful smile that she only gave when she was proud of Maka.

"And also, we'll pre-order the Death Cafe special: cream puffs with the soul sucking cream; Soul Puff. Please deliver it tomorrow at 9:00 a.m sharp."

"Order received!" Patty yelled from the kitchen. "How many?"

"100, please. Maka has quite the huge appetite."

"I do not!" Maka yelled hotly. "You're the one who has fourth helpings, Tsubaki-chan!"

"Ara, do I?" Tsubaki blinked innocently.

"Ugh. never mind. Anyways, seems like you're outta the hospial, Soul." Maka smirked.

"No thanks to you." Soul grumbled.

"Actually, it _is _thanks to me, because I paid all your stupid hospital bills." Maka snarled.

"Dude, What_ever. _That's all we came here for. We'll be expecting you tomorrow." Soul turned around.

"See you, Maka-chan."

"See ya."

As Tsubaki disappeared behind the doors, Soul looked over his shoulder, his blood red eyes glinting with a hidden knowledge.

"By the way, Maka, did you know that your manager - the black-haired one - is also a member of the DWMA guild?" He said casually, and then stepped through the door. His snickering could be heard miles away.

It was a full five minutes until the impact hit.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"**


	10. Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Wahh! Minna-san, I'm so sorry that I updated so late! From now on, the most I can probably do is update once per week. I'm really, really, really sorry for the sudden notice...**

* * *

The DWMA guild was a cheery place to be for weapons with the ambition to become a death sycthe, and for meisters wanting to become skilled fighters handling their weapons. Everyday, there were missions to be completed, classes to be done, and training to toughen the students up. However, on this paticular day, none of that happened.

Long tables filled with all varieties of treats were set up in the dining room. Brilliantly coloured streamers and balloons filled up the hallways. All of the classrooms were empty and isolated, with its usual hard-working students out partying and laughing.

Maka, of course, was no exception. She was loitering around the dining room, eyes alert and hesitant to speak to anyone apart from her usual friends. Of course, not that she would ever bother to speak to anyone else.

There was also another reason why her eyes are darting around like hungry wolves that had just lost their prey. She was staying clear of _the _dreaded Mr. Asymmetrical Zebra. After she'd half-strangled Soul yesterday to learn more about Kid's identity as a DWMA guild member, she had obtained the dreadful fact that he was coming to the anniversary today. And the absolute last thing Maka wanted on Earth was to bump into her so-called manager here.

"Yo, Maka!" A way too familiar voice called.

Maka almost managed to crank her head around a 180 degrees in one second flat.

"BLACK*STAR?" She hissed, both in suprise and dismay.

"Maka, you were a DWMA member?" Black*Star exclaimed as he nearly crashed into her, steadying the cup of grape juice he held in his hands.

"Same to you!" Maka retorted, still hissing violently.

"Grumpy old hag." Black*Star whined.

"Shut. Up."

"Don't wanna."

"MAKA CHO-"

"IFYOUDON'TMAKACHOPMEI'LLTELLYOUWHEREKIDIS!" Black*Star begged, seeing his life flash by across his very own eyes. "ANDTHENYOUCANAVOIDHIM!"

Maka considered the option carefully, weighing her pros and cons. After a long stretch of silence, she finally spoke.

"You'll live." Maka decided, somewhat unsatisfied. "So, where's the crybaby?"

Cowering, Black*Star whimpered. "Second floor kitchen, with Liz and Patty."

"Hmm."

"I'll, er, be going now. See ya!" And with that, Black*Star zoomed off with the speed that he was so proud of.

"Today, as usual, is going to be one heck of a sad, sad day." Maka grumbled, heading towards the guest's break room.

* * *

The first thing Maka saw when she kicked open the break room's doors were two woman, probably in their forties, dressed in frilly coats and hats decorated with hideous beads and bows of every single colour. The choking scent of expensive perfume was thick in the air.

"Did you know?" One of the woman gasped. "The guildmaster of this guild have _such _a handsome son, I've heard!"

"I certainly did, Rose! And I've heard that he's _such _a polite and well educated boy! He's _perfect _for my Sally!"

Maka resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the over-dramatic speech exchanged between the two women. However, one thing did perk her interest. Shinigami-sama had a son? She never knew that! Overcame with curiosity, Maka butted into the conversation.

"Excuse me." She batted her eyelashes politely, creating a false impression.

The two women shriveled their heads around, one looking displeased, and one looking even more so.

"Yes?" The one named Rose hissed.

"I'm very sorry, but I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. Does the guildmaster here really have a son?" Maka smiled, her insides twisting at the disgusting perfume radiating from the two women.

"Why, of course!" The other one spoke in a loud voice. "I believe he was named Death. What a flabbergasting name!" She smiled dreamily. "He's perfect for my Sally! I just know it!"

_Yuck._

That was all Maka could think of.

"Um, would you mind telling me his features, if it's not too troublesome?"

"Oh, I think I've heard that he has golden eyes like a hawk. The colour of death itself, don't you think? And did you know? There are rumours that he runs a cafe. How romantic!" Rose sighed.

Maka gulped, a cold feeling settling deep down in her stomach, wedging itself in like a potted plant. A bad answer was coming. She just knew it.

"Um, please correct me if I'm wrong, but might his name be Death the Kid?" She smiled weakly.

"Yes! Yes, that's him!" The other woman shrilled in her high-pitched voice. "Why, you're no so bad in knowledge after all!"

"NO! HOW COULD THIS BE? NO WAY IN HELL THAT ASYMMETRICAL ZEBRA IS SHINIGAMI-SAMA'S SON!" Maka yelled, her cover blown. Without waiting for the two stunned women to react, Maka bolted out the break room and down the hall, her head pounding with questions that were waiting to be answered when she found Shinigami-sama.

* * *

"SHINIGAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!" Maka yelled as she burst into the guildmaster's office, throwing open the doors with a loud bam.

There was a stunned silence between the three residents currently occupying the room.

"Miss Maka?" Kid managed to choke out.

"Maka-chan?" Shinigami-sama cocked his head.

"ASYMMETRICAL ZEBRA?" Maka managed to press her voice down into a shout.

Tears ogled out of Kid's eyes the very next instant. He sniffed loudly, trying his best to keep the tears at bay.

Maka watched with half-closed eyes as he failed miserably. Taking a deep breath, Maka turned and stared into Shinigami-sama's two hollow eyes.

"Shinigami-sama."

"Hai?"

"You had a son?"

Kid, despite currently bawling on the floor right now, couldn't help but to flinch at the flatness in Maka's usually sarcastic voice.

"Yep!"

"Who is _he_?"

Shinigami-sama turned to a sniffing Kid.

"Kiddo-kun!"

Kid turned to Shinigami-sama, golden eyes big and wavering.

"Yes, Father?"

Lightning bolts flashed behind Maka as the truth finally hit her. The ugly truth that had been confirmed. One of her eyes twitched in disbelief.

"Does that answer your question?"

Still with dark gray clouds behind her, Maka eyed Shinigami-sama with shock, but yet still with a larger amount of horror.

"So it's true that Astmmetrical Zebra is your son?" She pointed shakily at Kid, an action she rarely ever did.

"Ooh, you call him Asymmetrical Zebra? How cute!"

"Shinigami-sama..."

"What is it?"

"Kid _is _your son, right?"

The ancient soul reaper answered by slurping down a large cup of green tea.

"_Right?"_

The DWMA guildmaster crunched on some fresh-out-of-the-oven cinnamon cookies next.

_"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!"_

"Nyo?"

"_IS DEATH THE KID YOUR SON?"_

"Maa, Maka, you're too jumpy!"

"And you're avoiding my question, Shinigami-sama!" Maka retorted, losing her patience.

Instead of answering, Shinigami-sama turned to Kid.

"Kiddo-kun, looks like Maka-chan's temper still hasn't improved yet, hmm?"

Kid replied by gulping down one last sob before regaining his composure.

"Hai, Father."

Maka's death-ray glare told both members of the Shinigami family to shut up.

"Okie dokie then. Back to Maka-chan's question. Kiddo-kun, you do the honour, please." Shinigami-sama nodded to Kid. Kid cleared his throat.

"Okay. The Shinigami Family Tree goes a long way back, even before...um...Never mind that. It's just very long. When Father's ancestor, Shinigami-sama the First, married Lady Shinigami, Shinigami the Second was born. He was a great travelor, and finally came upon Death City, where he met the Shinigami Deathana and fell in love. After they fell for each other madly and married, they had-"

"Woah woah woah." Maka held up her hands, stopping Kid's rambling abruptly. Kid glared at her, an annoyed look in his swirling golden eyes.

"I just asked if you were Shinigami-sama's son, Asymmetrical Zebra."

"Maka-chan, you big meanie!" Shinigami-sama pouted. "Kiddo-kun was doing so well in reciting the ancient Shinigami family history!"

"But now he's being the crybaby he is. Again." Maka pointed out flatly, glancing at Kid, who had sank to the level of the floor once more.

"So Asymmetrical Zebra is your son?" Maka asked weakly, knowing the answer very well.

"Yep! I'm proud of him."

"Okay then. Excuse me, Shinigami-sama." Maka bowed. "And you, Asymmetrical Mini-Shinigami." She smirked as she closed the door behind her, hearing Kid's bawling becoming even louder.

Then she sank to her knees behind the other side of the door.

"GROAN." She groaned, realizing all the answers she needed to the questions that once had muddled her mind.

"I seriously hate my life." She sighed. "I work for a crybaby Shinigami."

Then something major struck her. Big time.

"However, Black*Star is gonna hate his life even more. The prick, lying to me!" Maka grinned a sadistic smile, showing almost all of her pointy, pointy teeth. She was angry. Definitely angry. Angry enough to turn a person named Black*Star into a battered, mindless dummy.

"Black*Star, say your prayers, you fool! Working in the kitchen with Liz and patty, my ass!" She shouted as she stomped down the hall.


	11. Unexpected Things Happen I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

** ...I'm really, really sorry for the late update. I'm so sorry that I couldn't apologize enough...I'm really sorry! Please keep supporting this fanfiction...**

* * *

Unexpected things happen in the DWMA guild. You never know when it might hit your face. Whether if it's two Black*Stars competing in their idiocy, Maka and Spirit happily getting along, or Soul sprouting an apple tree on his head, you never know what, where, and when those 'unexpected things' will happen.

...Well, an 'unexpected thing' hit Kid square in the jaw on that cheery day; the DWMA guild's 48th anniversary.

Kid, feeling a lot more controlled after he had spent half an hour bawling his eyes out (courtesy of Maka mercilessly insulting him for the umpteenth time that day), strolled down the long halls of the DWMA guild. Head held high and his steps taken with dignity, he felt a sense of great responsibility as the son of the guildmaster. And that sense stayed with him...until he bumped into a girl (who had probably purposely crashed into his arms) in the dark, dark halls.

The obese girl let out a girlish shriek and stumbled back, making it more dramatic then it seemed.

Kid, flustered that he had startled or hurt an important guest, scrambled to steady the girl and bowed his head repeatedly in apology. "Madam, I'm beg your forgiveness! Are you alright?"

The girl shot Kid a dirty look and tossed her curly orange hair snobbishly.

"AM I ALRIGHT?" She shrieked in her high voice, pointing a stubby finger accusingly at Kid.

"YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL DRESS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? WHAT AN INSULT!" As if proving her point, she patted her frilly dress that was the colour of a faint, sickly shade of green.

Kid winced at both the rude comment and the asymmetrical state of the dress. But as the son of the guildmaster, he had to be responsible. Losing his composure was a bad, bad thing indeed. He bowed again.

"I'm very sorry, madam. You are...Madam Sally from the Emmystein Family, correct?" He inquired, glancing up at the young, demanding girl.

"PRECISELY! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT MY RUINED DRESS?"

"I'm...very sorry, but if you would like to change into another dress, there are plenty of choices in the ladies' changing room..."

"NO WAY! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM TO CHANGE INTO THOSE PATHETIC SCRAPS THAT YOU CALL DRESSES? AND IT'S 'MISS EMMYSTEIN', YOU FOOL!" The fat girl stomped her feet, her green high-heels dangerously close to snapping in two.

Kid resisted the urge to bite back.

_Miss? If you think you're on the same standards as Maka, you're terribly mistaken._

Staring hard at the freckles splattered all over the girl's face, he put on a forced smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, but if I can do anything to repay you..."

"NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT COMPATIBLE WITH A DONKEY-" Sally Emmystein stopped abruptly, the wheels in her slow brain beginning to turn. "Wait," She began smugly.

"there _is _one way that you can repay me." With that, she flashed out a cup of smelly, orange liquid. Kid then realized her motive with horror.

"Mommy wanted me to drink this. She said it was carrot juice, and that it's good for me. Who wants to drink this sewerage? Certainly not me. You can drink it instead, and then Mommy will be happy because it's gone! Now, drink it, you lowly commoner!" The small girl giggled.

Kid frowned. He knew that Patty liked carrot juice, and that she always drank it at least once per week. Having an obnoxious little girl bad-mouthing carrot juice was certainly what he had not expected during the day. And the stench! Was it overdue?

While Kid's mind whirled, Sally Emmystein was getting impatient.

"HURRY UP!" She shrieked.

Very, very hesitantly, Kid took the cup from her hands, careful to avoid contact. The liquid sploshed around in the cup sickeningly, making Kid's stomach turn. With one last dreaded glare at the liquid, Kid tilted the cup up with lightning speed and swallowed it in one gulp.

He almost spat it right into Sally's expectant face.

Kid choked on the sour taste and coughed, his eyes watering at the disgusting sensation in his mouth.

"Stay out of my sight, you dirty commoner!" Sally yelled and stalked away.

Kid could only glare at her retreating figure.

* * *

Maka hummed as she lingered in the dining room, quite satisfied that Black*Star had just lost his life as a lying-to-Maka-offender.

_It's such a shame knowing that he'll come back no matter what, really_. She thought airily.

Deciding that she would like some peace and quiet, Maka headed towards the guest's lounge.

However, DWMA guild members pretty much never get what they want - especially for Maka. The two loud women that she had met earlier was making an enormous ruckus, and Kim, one of the guest lounge organizers, was struggling to calm them down.

Maka sighed as she stuck her small nose into their sticky beeswax.

"What's wrong?" She asked halfheartedly.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" One of the women shrieked, practically ripping her purse in two.

"She said that her daughter was missing - and that she'll have the whole guild torn apart if we don't find her immediately." Kim whispered in Maka's ear.

Maka hissed in annoyance. "Then that's all their own fault. What were they doing when the girl disappeared?"

"As far as I know, talking about beauty salons and how perfect Kid would be for the girl that disappeared." Kim replied with disgust.

Maka wondered briefly if everyone in the guild knew that Kid was Shinigami-sama's son except for her.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" The woman screamed. "I DEMAND MY SALLY BACK RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO! SEARCH FOR HER NOW, ALL OF YOU!"

"Barbara, calm down." The other woman, known as Rose, commented nervously.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN-"

"Shut up."

Barbara shriveled her head around, her bug-like eyes widening in disbelief.

"_Pardon?_" She asked.

"I said, shut up."

"You! You're that snoopy girl that interrupted our delightful conversation earlier!" Rose pointed her finger accusingly, finally taking in Maka's glaring features.

"You! You're that snoopy girl that interrupted our _delightful _conversation earlier!" Maka mimicked. She clucked in disgust. "Which part of it was delightful? You two probably only came to the guild because you wanted to hit on the Asymmetrical Zebra; getting a boyfriend for your daughter, I assume. Well, let me tell you this: _Death-kun_ would rather marry a rock than becoming a servant for someone he doesn't even love!"

The two women were speechless.

"Come on, let's go." Maka motioned to Kim before Barbara had a time to react to her harsh words. "The sooner we find her daughter and get it over with, the better."

As Maka ran down the halls with a puffing and huffing Kim behind her, she couldn't help but wonder where her manager was at this critical time.


	12. Unexpected Things Happen II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Um...I don't really know what to say after such a long time without an update, but my confidence is back. Completely. I am very, very sorry about taking such a long time to update, but a single review from EclipseStripe renewed my motivation. A thank you to all, though.**

**Also, for those that may be confused, Maka is NOT a weapon herself. Soul is NOT Maka's weapon either, like I mentioned in earlier chapters. Maka just have a normal sycthe that can be minimized and enlargened magically (or something like that). Now, the story continues.**

* * *

Kid staggered down the hall, his mouth filled with the disgusting stench of the spoiled carrot juice. It tasted even worse than Black*Star's newly-invented 'The Super-Duper Broccoli Broth Invented by The Great Black*Star, MWAHAHAHAHAA!', even though the name alone was just as bad as the broth itself. Kid rubbed his cat-like eyes, feeling the world swim around him. Did that conceited Sally Emmystein put something in the carrot juice? Well, no matter. He already drank it anyways, so what was the point in worrying about it?

Swaying and tripping along the dim corrider like a drunk man, Kid stumbled upon a door and let himself in, his stomach in terrible agony. The young boy curled up in a dark corner of the damp, smelly room, feeling very much like Crona at the moment.

"Groan." He groaned. "How can a cup of spoiled carrot juice make me feel so weak? Why do I feel so dizzy and dejected? Why do I feel like I'd recieved one hundred and fifty-five Maka Chops to my stomach? And most importantly, _why is this room so asymmetrical?_"

Kid was in his ideal version of Hell that morning.

* * *

"Maka! Wait! Wait!" Kim called out to the fierce girl bolting at least ten kilometers ahead.

"What is it, Kim?" Maka slowed down to a jog, her voice impatient.

"We...huff...should split up." Kim huffed. "It's...huff...quicker that way. We'll meet at the...huff...guest lounge in...huff...an hour. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me." Maka replied. "See you later, Kim." And with that, she zoomed off with twice as much speed as before, leaving Kim in the dust.

"...I really need a workout." Kim muttered, watching Maka's disappearing figure.

* * *

It was not until Maka had circled the whole DWMA guild three times before she remember something extremely important.

"Ah." She said, bonking a fist into her palm."I don't even now what that Sally looks like."

Somewhere else in the guild, Kim realized the same fact with dawning horror.

"Oh no. Maka doesn't even know what Sally looks like. Come to think of it, I don't either."

If Black*Star had been there, he would have sighed at their stupidity, shaking his head disappointment. Not that he had much rights to complain, though.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Kid's stomach and mood had been steadily getting worse. His insides were churning. He wouldn't even doubt for a second now that he can have a fair competition with erupting lava and have the upper hand. And for his mood...Well, even the most pessimistic of the pessimists wouldn't stand a chance against Kid now. After drinking the magical carrot juice that had ruined his whole life, Kid was simply not himself (see how pessimistic that thought was?).

Drowned in the lonely sea of self pity, Kid failed to notice the door to the smelly room creaking open. Confused, bleary golden eyes turned and met the cold, glittering emeralds of Sally Emmystein.

"...Miss Emmystein?" Kid began weakly.

"Silence, fool."

The depressed boy shut his mouth, too tired to even care.

"Well, well, look at this. The commoner boy that mommy wants me to marry cowering in this rat-infested junkyard they call a guild."

"Silence, _Madam Emmystein_." Kid suddenly snapped, standing to his full height with an effort. Cold fury burned in those mesmorizing golden eyes as it challenged its emerald green offender. "Insult me however you wish, but if you ever so _dare _to insult Father's guild..._You. Will. Pay_."

Those last three word were hissed out with such venom, such force, that Sally tumbled back, letting out a frightened, girlish shriek.

"And now," Kid began, his polite behaviour running on a dangerously short fuse, his stomach ache completely forgotten. "May I know why you're here in this _rat infested, disgusting, smelly room ten times worse than the guild that you called a junkyard?_"

Sally let out a quiet 'eep', knowing that she had underestimated her opponent. Big time. However, obnoxious ladies recover very quickly and get back on their feet; Sally was no exception.

"HOW RUDE!" She shrieked. "I HAVE NO OBLIGATIONS TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, LOWLY COMMONER!"

"I don't care whether you have obligations or whatever. Answer my question. NOW." Kid shot back, no longer fazed by the girl's higher authority.

Dumb as Sally Emmystein was, she knew when she was beaten. However, instead of replying, she raised a hand, a commanding signal.

"Hold him down."

Immediately, two burly men wearing ridiculously large olive green masks burst in and tackled Kid to the floor, pinning and quieting the thin boy.

_I have to admit, this is unrealistic. It's almost like we're in a play of some sort. _Kid though lazily.

Kid, surprisingly, was not the least worried about the situation he was in. Oh, no. Not in the least. Hardly anyone in the DWMA guild would be worried, apart from the first-graders and a few newbies and drop-ins here and there. Outsiders seriously underestimate the abilities of the students from DWMA. And plus, Kid always have his trusted silver guns ready, hidden in his sleeves even though Soul had always failed to understand _how in the name of the DWMA guild _Kid was able to hide them in those long, slim sleeves of his. Looking at Sally Emmystein's snickering figure, Kid let his body go limp decided to play along.

_This will be interesting._

What a mistake he made.


	13. Carrot Juice Can Be Dangerous in Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**I...am very touched that so many people reviewed the last chapter. You have my gratitude; thank you. As for what will happen to Kid, I considered doing a rape like KuriSari said, but Kid's a bit...too strong to be taken advantage of, even with his upset stomach and all. So I think I'll do something less...er...embarrassing for him. Also, like EclipseStripe had suggested, Sally will recieve punishment later on. Since I know probably a lot of people detest her right now, I apologize for my unexpected OC, but please bear with her attitude. Thank you for your support. *Bows***

* * *

Kid regretted his decision. He regretted it very much. Why hadn't he wiggled out this troublesome situation and took control of it while he had the chance? Now his whole body felt heavier than the retired sumo wrestler Bay Onigiri (which coincidentally, the job that Maka was going to fill out if Tsubaki had not suggested for her to work as a maid in Death Cafe instead), pinned flat against the cold floor by heavy iron tacks that served as deadly restraints.

However, being the (if not a bit too overly confident) son of a very powerful Shinigami that owned the DWMA guild, Kid was still far from worried.

...That is, until Sally poured another even bigger cup of spoiled carrot juice down his throat. Kid spluttered, choking on the foul liquid and gasping for air.

"You," Sally smirked, jabbing a thick finger into Kid's chest, dropping one high-heel onto the boy's stomach like he was only a mere, pathetic toy. A worthless toy at that. "Are going to pay for humiliating me. I am going to pay you back the favour _tenfold_." The hateful voice of the obnoxious girl turned into a hateful hiss instead.

Kid, who had enough of acting polite towards such a dreadful girl, simply blinked in annoyance, biting down on his tongue to prevent the sickly taste of rotten carrots spreading throughout his whole mouth.

"What did I humiliate you for, Emmystein?"

"SILENCE!"

Kid was caught off guard as sharp, cruel nails sliced across his left cheek, leaving three ugly red scars just below his widened golden eyes, reachind from the bottom eyelid and almost artistically, to the chin.

"The Hell, you insolent girl." Kid said quietly, his left cheek on flames so agonizing that it felt like he just had pressed his face onto a scalding barbeque grill. Being slashed in combat was one thing; being scratched by an insolent girl was another. Sally's pupils grew smaller and smaller in realization and fear as she finally noticed that she had crossed the line. Kid, the usually calm amd composed manager of Death Cafe, who had built up countless exerience dealing with troublesome customers, who had never lost his cool (well, almost never) while he was in charge, had snapped. Completely and utterly. Why, you may ask?

"THE HELL! YOU MADE MY FACE ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed in pure rage, putting on a very good impression of Maka when Soul made fun of her job as a maid.

Liz would have cried anguished tears at her boss' unstoppable OCD, even in such a situation, if she was there. Luckily, she was not. Angered, Kid slipped out of the iron tacks like a slippery eel and kicked both men wearing the green masks out of the door with quite a force.

Her protection now gone, Sally let out an eardrum shattering wail and started flailing wildly.

"SLAVES! HOLD HIM DOWN! HOLD HIM DOWN! HOLD THIS FREAK DOWN! HE IS GOING TO HARM ME!" She sobbed, hurling whatever she could grasp hold of and throwing them at an agigated Kid. 99.9 percent missed. The rest 0.1 percent Kid dodged without battering an eyelash.

Terrified, Sally crawled into a corner, blubbering nonsense, whole body trembling, with Kid not advancing a step closer.

"Now, Emmystein, I am not going to do you any harm. Just come out and tell me why you're doing this." Kid tried to reason, but even a slow person like Sally could catch the dark glint in Kid's narrowed eyes. Losing all reason out of fear, Sally used one last, desperate attack in order to escape. Charging like an insane animal, she hurtled herself at Kid, hollering a crazy gibberish. Now, if only Kid didn't drink two spoiled cups of carrot juice with who-knows-what that was added in it, he would have dodged Sally's attack instead of reacting a second too late, with his mind still hazy with the effect of the carrot juice. The boy let out a yelp as Sally actually sank her teeth into his neck, slobbering all over the tender flesh.

Letting go, Sally bolted for the door, screaming and crying, and ran down the hall, leaving a dazed and damaged Kid in the wreck.

* * *

Maka was not surprised in the least when an obese girl, green dress dirty, high-heel shoes with a heel snapped, and hair like a tornado with a half hanging bow on the side hobbled past her, screaming and crying, her face ugly with snot and tears. In fact, instead of being surprised, Maka almost sighed. That had to be Sally Emmystein. Who else would scream bloody murder in the middle of day unless they were missing a while ago? Well, even if you were missing, screaming bloody murder in the middle of day still wasn't right. Not that Maka cared much.

_Talk about ladylike. _A voice inside the scythe-wielding girl sneered. Agreeing silently, Maka sneered along with it. Not bothering to chase after Sally, the bad-tempered girl instead trailed the opposite way Sally came from, confident that she'll find something more exciting than a snot-faced 'lady'.

Yes, two defeated men wearing ridiculous green masks lying smack in the middle of the hallway was certainly interesting. Yes, a bruised and beaten door leading to a dark room that Maka never knew exsisted was certainly very curious. But no, Kid, bruised on the neck with three unpleasant lines on his cheek and one eye slightly swollen, looking so tired and dazed that he will certainly fall over if Patty poked him, was not a sight to see.

Maka's first reaction was to laugh. Her second reaction was to roll her eyes. Her third reaction was to smack her forehead in exasperation. It was her fourth reaction that she wisely chose to do.

She walked over to Kid and steadied his swaying figure with just the slightest hint of worry.

"Asymmetrical Zebra-I mean, Stupid Manager, what in the the name of the DWMA guild happend here?"


	14. A Simple Thank You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**I have to apologize. I'm sorry that I don't update at regular times. I'm sorry that I take too long to update a chapter. I'm very sorry that I do not meet the standards or deadlines of updating a story. But I really can't help it. I'm sorry. But I _really_ can't help it. Please forgive me... *depressed like Bepo in One Piece***

** Truth to be told, I have no idea where this story is going. But I won't abandon it yet. I am still a MakaxKid fan after all... that aside, as some reviewers mentioned, Kid does have limits as a Shinigami. What I'm trying to say is, even though he's powerful, he's not exactly SuperShinigami or something like that and isn't completely undefeatable...**

**Anyways, the story. The STORY.**

* * *

Maka poked Kid curiously, eyeing his wounds with caution.

"So, mind telling me who put you in this pathetic state?"

"Who do you think, Miss Maka?"

"A horde of enraged elephants with asymmetrical ears?"

"...You wish, Miss Maka."

"A troop of armed monkeys with no sense of fashion or whatsoever?"

"No, Miss Maka."

"Ah, I know." Maka suddenly brightened, a lightbulb going over her head. "An asymmetrical zebra stomped on you."

"...Miss Maka..."

"Hmm?"

"You're dumber than I thought."

A vein popped on Maka's head.

"MAKA CHOP!" The pissed girl brought down a thick book weighing at least ten tons down on Kid's poor head, inflicting certain and permanent skull damage.

"MAKAAAAA!" Kid shrieked. "MY HEAD! YOU MADE IT ASYMMETRICAL!"

"So I did." Maka retorted somewhat snidely, a sadistic glint in her eyes. While Kid let his OCD ran wild, his head digging into the ground as if it was a drill and tears leaking out like an unstoppable waterfall, Maka poked around the room and eventually found an emergency kit, so dusty and worn the last time that it had been used was probably when dinosaurs had still existed.

"Oi, Asymmetrical Zebra, sit still." Maka tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Kid's huge, gluey tears to stop. A total of seven veins had popped on Maka's head when Kid finished his self-pitying time promptly twenty minutes later.

Despite his confused and muddled mind, Kid made a mental note to report Maka's considerable achievement of patience without blowing up to his dear father.

"So." Maka began, eyeing the tears that had dried and cracked on the three swollen lines running very asymmetrically down her manager's left cheek. "I'll ask the questions as I go. Sit. NOW."

Kid sat obediently on a creaky chair, but not before he wiped it carefully with a clean hankerchief.

"It's asymmetrical." Kid whined, tears still spilling out. "Everything. Me. This room. That picture of father on the wall. Everything."

Maka didn't bat an eyelash as she dabbed at the ugliest looking line with a clean cotton swab. "But I'm not." She said nonchalantly.

You could hear the rusty clock, still somehow miraculously ticking, as Kid's golden eyes widened as he realized the simple fact. Slowly, and slightly trembling, one more tear, but a grateful one, slid down his cheek.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Eh?" Maka squinted, still trying to clean away the ugly mess Sally had made. "Whad'you say? Thank you?"

Then she recoiled in immense shock as if she saw Soul's head suddenly popping out from her bathtub. "WHAT? THANK YOU?"

"Yes. Thank you, Maka." Kid repeatly even more quietly, almost shyly, this time. "Thank you...For being the only symmetrical thing in my life right now." He let out a sob.

Maka mercilessly jabbed him on the torn skin that she had just been cleaning up moments ago.

"I'll take that as an insult." She said coldly.

"OWWWWWW!" Kid howled, holding his flaming left cheek and arching his back. "IT WAS A COMPLIMENT! A COMPLIMENT!"

Biting down on his lips, Kid quieted down with enormous difficulty.

"But still." He sagged forward, bumping his head gently on Maka's chest. "I'm grateful. I'm grateful to all of my employees and friends. As useless as they would seem, they're the most helpful in a pinch..."

Maka couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat as Kid said that uncharacteristic line. After a moment of silence in that somewhat comfortable position, the old clock ticking in that rythmic and hynotizing pattern, slowly and ever so hesitantly, Maka put her hand on Kid's silky strands of hair, patting his head awkwardly. Then her eyebrow twitched, indicating the relaxed moment was over with some sort of regret.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OWWWWWWWW!" Kid howled in pure anguish. "MISS MAKA, ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP ME OR TO KILL ME?"

"Well, I was _going _to help you before, but I've changed my mind." Maka seethed, a bloody red aura oozing out behind her. "Useless employees, huh? _Uselessssss..._"

Kid let out a gurgle somewhere between a strangled goat and a screeching tomcat. "M-Miss Maka?" He laughed weakly, holding up his twin guns in defence.

"_Asymetrical Zebraaaaaa..._" Maka hissed. "_I'll show you Helllll..._"

* * *

Outside the room, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Shinigami-sama calmly took a sip of green tea as they listened to Kid's agonized screams coming from the inside of the room.

"And all that ends well." Patty giggled, swishing the tea around in her teacup. "Sis, ya think Maka-chu's coming out of her denial anytime soon?"

"I SURE HOPE SO." Liz replied so seriously that Patty had to laugh out loud and Black*Star had to snort. Liz immediately smacked a hand over her sister's mouth and kicked Black*Star in the gut. "Shh! Do you morons want them to hear us?"

"But Sis, Kiddie-chan's screams are covering mine up!"

"..You have a point there."

"Now, now, everyone!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully as he finished his tea. "I've been looking into tea leaves fortune telling lately. Let's see if those two lovebirds are going to get together!"

Everyone immediately huddled around Shinigami-sama in anticipation.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Shinigami-sama stared very hard at the drained teacup.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Everyone chorused.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

Ten minutes of 'jiing' passed.

"Dame-desu. I can't do it for some reason." Shinigami-sama shrugged in defeat.

"WHAT?" Liz practically roared. "TWO VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE'S LOVE PERCENTAGE ARE AT RISK HERE! WELL, NO MATTER! I'LL DO IT MYSELF WHEN I GET HOME TODAY!"

Black*Star sniffed obnoxiously as Liz stomped away. "And _she_ tells _us_ to be quiet. Well, I don't need some lame stuff like fortune telling anyway since I already know my fortune. I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD, DUH!"

.

.

.

The foursome all failed to notice the dead silence emitting from the room. Kid was no more.

* * *

Much to Liz's relief, however, her manager was forcefully brought back to the world of living with a gigantic headache a week later.


	15. The GKMTWTN Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**I just want to say that I was...very touched at the reviews. Thank you for forgiving my late update. *bows***

**However, I decided that I'll go at my own pace. So if I haven't updated in a while, please send a review and remind me to update if possible.**

* * *

_After the Sally incident at the DWMA guild's 48th anniversary, everyone was charged up, if not a litle wary, to resume the fun and busy days of Death Cafe..._

* * *

Maka couldn't help but to stare dumbly at the towering pile of dishes that rivaled the height of Mount Fuji stacked wobbly in front of her.

"So." She began. "What's this?"

"It's the GKMTWTN Plan!" Patty hollered, waving a piece of paper enthusiastically in the air.

"Or the Help Maka Control Her Temper Plan." Liz added in boredly, painting a lavish pink polish onto the nail of her left thumb.

"Well, anyways, look at this." Black*Star snatched the piece of paper Patty was holding and shoved it into Maka's hands.

Maka's eyes scanned the contents of the paper with mild interest. It read:

**THE GKMTWTN PLAN**

(ALSO KNOW AS THE HELP MAKA CONTROL HER TEMPER PLAN)

CHALLENGE NO. ONE: WASHING A TOTAL OF FIVE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIVE DISHES UNDER TWO HOURS UNTIL THEY'RE SPARKLY CLEAN.

CHALLENGE NO. ONE BOSS: BLACK*STAR

"I give up." Maka didn't bother to read a word further. "What's with this piece of paper? A role-playing game with bosses to get to the next level or something? Well, even I know that Black*Star won't be a challenge..."

"WHA-" Black*Star began to angrily protest but was dragged away by a giggling Patty.

"Maka." Liz said seriously and stopped painting her nails. "Don't ever say that you give up. Kiddo's gonna be disappointed in you."

"I don't care-"

"So is Shinigami-sama and that Tsubaki-chan."

Maka fell silent.

Liz smiled. "Maka, don't think that we don't know the mission you were given. You came to Death Cafe in the first place to learn how to control your temper, right?"

Maka nodded.

"Well, we're gonna help with that."

Maka looked at Liz with widened eyes, Black*Star's yelling and Patty's giggling fading into the background.

"Why? I mean, this is a mission for me. You don't have to get involved!"

Liz sighed. "You're just like Kiddo when he first came here. Didn't ask for any sorta help, nothing. Hey, lemme ask ya, what are friends for?"

Maka could not find words to reply.

"Hey hey, Maka-chu, Manager-san's doing this for you too! He was the one who suggested it, ya know!" Patty butted in, riding a whining Black*Star as if he was a disobedient pony.

"Asymmetrical Zebra?" Maka said in surprise. "Him? Never..."

"Oi oi, he's your manager, Maka!" Liz scolded. "Have some sort of faith in him, would ya?"

"But seriously, don't tell Shinigami-sama. It's rare enough that Kid's doing this much for you." Black*Star warned. "It was an independent mission to begin with. We'll all get into trouble if we're found out."

"Way to ruin the mood, Idiot Star." Liz groaned, raising a hand to her forehead dramatically. "But he's right. If you blab, it's Kiddo who'll get blamed for all the trouble, not us. Believe it or not, Shinigami-sama's actually a bit strict when it comes to missions. I've seen how he gave a mission to Kiddo once."

Maka nodded, but not before everyone noticed a hesitant pause in her movement.

"Ne, Maka-chu, Manager-san really, _really _cares about you, ya know. It's weird, actually. He's done alot for you, but you don't even notice it." Patty's smile had disappeared, instead replaced by a curious but expectant stare.

Maka visibly flinched. Had she always been so insensitive? Did that Asymmetrical Zebra of a manager really care about her more than she thought? There was no way, could it?

Seeming to read her thoughts, Liz replied kindly. "Hey, ya know, Kiddo always chooses his employees carefully. If he didn't care about us, then we wouldn't have been his employees to start with."

"Kiddie-chan is our very one and only manager. And we're his employees." Patty replied determindley. "And as an employee, it's their job to trust their manager. Maka-chu, you can at least do that, can't you?"

"Oi oi, since when did this conversation turn into a mushy love talk about the manager?" Black*Star whined unhappily.

"LIZ JAB!" Liz jabbed Black*Star in the stomach very violently and mercilessly. The unfortunate blue-haired boy was sent rocketing out of the window at the speed if light.

"Ya know," Liz said, massaging her wrists. "I recently discovered that a jab is more effective than a chop. To me, at least."

Maka silently gulped as she eyed Liz's sharp, pink, and deadly nails.

"You know, I wonder how Manager-san will react when he sees this broken window." Patty giggled. Liz shrugged. "Put it on Black*Star's tab. What else?"

* * *

"Well, anyways." Liz clapped her hands thirty minutes later, after Patty had gone and dragged a broken and bleeding Black*Star back to the cafe. "The GKMTWTN Plan is now in action. BLACK*STAR!"

"Yeah, yeah." Black*Star grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "So, the great me will explain the rules for challenge no. 1."

Maka nodded.

"You will wash a total of five hundred and forty-five dishes under two hours, with the awesome me trying to tick you off, which is extremely easy-" He swung around to avoid a flying kick aimed at him and continued. "-If you lose your temper, it's likely that you're not gonna finish washing all the dishes. If you don't finish washing all the dishes, you lose the challenge. If you lose the challenge...heh..." Black*Star trailed off, snickering under his breath.

"What happens?" Maka demanded.

"I get the priviledge of telling you to do anything for a week!" Patty piped up gleefully.

A horrible image of herself dressed up in a giraffe suit and handing over red balloons to a bunch of child-version Souls popped up in Maka's mind.

"What-no, who...made all these rules?" Maka asked weakly.

"Shiniga-"

"NO! Um, er, Black*Star did! Yes, Black*Star did!" Liz chuckled nervously, clapping a hand over Patty's mouth.

"WHA-" Black*Star began in shock.

"MAKA CHOP." Maka said the two words in a flat voice that reminded Patty of a frog that had just been squashed by a car, meanwhile bringing a dictionary twenty times larger and heavier than her usual book down on Black*Star's poor head. Black*Star died as soon as the dictionary made contact.

Liz and Patty blinked.

"Oh! Um, er, Maka, wait here a minute, 'kay? We're um, just gonna revive Black*Star for the challenge!" Liz stammered nervously.

"Yes we are!" Patty hollered. With that, the two sisters bolted into a nearby room, dragging a dead Black*Star behingd them. Patty giggled as Black*Star's soul squrimed out of the unconscious boy's mouth, watching with amusement as it tried to escape.

* * *

Liz bolted the door shut and nudged Black*Star with her foot. "Oi, Idiot Star! Wake up!"

Black*Star did no such thing.

"OI, IDIOT STAR! WAKE UP!" Patty hollered as her foot slammed viciously into Black*Star's broken ribs.

Black*Star instantly swallowed his soul that was half out of his mouth and emitted a deafening, shattering howl of indescribable agony and pain.

"Patty, that's overdoing it."

"Ah, whoopsies! Sorry, Black*Star!" Patty giggled, clearly enjoying herself.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO'S MORE SADISTIC! YOU, LIZ, OR MAKA!" Black*Star wailed, pointing an accusing finger at an innocently-blinking Patty.

"LIZ JAB!"

Black*Star passed out once again, dead to the world with no hopes of revival.

Outside the room, Maka looked at the shut door worriedly. "Are they really trying to revive Black*Star in there?" She muttered.

* * *

"Okay, so, anyways, now that Black*Star's revived, well, sort of, I'm going to tell you some critical secrets." Liz whispered to Patty and a half-dead Black*Star.

"First, the GKMTWTN Plan. You know what it _really_ stands for, right?"

"Yeah." Black*Star gurgled out, hanging half-dead over Patty's shoulder. "The Get Kid and Maka Together Without Them Noticing Plan or something..."

"Yes, but meanwhile, it's also the Help Maka Control Her Temper Plan. It's killing two birds with one stone." Liz chuckled evilly. "We'll make those two fall for each other during the challenges while training Maka to calm her temper down little by little. Am I a genius or what?"

"You're just doing this for your own fun." Black*Star muttered, still over Patty's shoulder. "And no one else is a genius except for the majestic me."

"Shut up." Liz hissed. "Anyways, Patty, don't you EVER give away Shinigami-sama's name again! When Maka asks who made the rules for this game, we say it's Black*Star! We can't let Maka know that it was Kiddo _and _Shinigami-sama who thought of the idea in the first place!"

"But sis, didn't you say that Shinigami-sama's strict when it comes to missions, and that Manager-san will get into trouble if his daddy found out?"

"Baaaaaaaaka." Black*Star hissed. "Shinigami-sama doesn't care about those useless, so called 'indenpendent' mission rules. It was just a fake cover-up story to fool Maka. In fact, Shinigami-sama doesn't even give a care about how you complete a mission as long as you didn't hurt bystanders or yourself or whatsoever."

"Ehh..." Patty mused.

"For once Idiot Star's right. Pat, Shinigami-sama supports this. This mission requires serious teamwork. Do you really think Maka can overcome her temper problem without any help?"

The trio was silent.

"NEEEEVER." They all sighed at the same time, a stony don't-ask-me-why, I-just-know-it look on their faces.

"But then, why don't we just tell Maka-chu that Shinigami-sama supports this?" Patty pointed out.

Liz smiled. "I told ya, she's just like Kiddo when he first came here. Didn't want people know that he needed help, always stressing or tiring only himself out and stuff. Maka's feelings ae taken into consideration here, ya know. If we told her that Shinigami-sama supported this, she might take it the wrong way and think that Shinigami-sama doesn't trust her to complete a mission by herself. Thus she might lose faith in her abilities and all, ya know."

"Wow, Liz..." Black*Star breathed.

"Yeah?"

"You actually sound smart. For once."

"LIZ JAB!"

* * *

Maka flinched as she heard something-or more likely, a certain idiot that called himself the great Black*Star-sama, crash into a wall. She glanced once again at the shut door while wiping a nearby table clean.

"Are they _really _okay in there...?"


	16. Black Star and his Rubber Bands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Minna-san...thank you for all the kindhearted (and amusing) reviews. *wipes away tears***

**Anyways, like Dennou Writer mentioned in the Sally Incident chapter, shinigamis are immune to poison substances, spoiled carrot juice, and the like. But I decided that the carrot juice contained...various harmful who-knows-what things, even to shinigamis, so please bear with me. *bows***

**Story START!**

* * *

"So, anyways, Maka-chu, wash away at the dishes!" Patty sang. "We'll be in the front serving customers!"

"I understand that part." Maka surveyed the clean and undoubtedly _perfectly symmetrical _kitchen with an air of importance.

"However." She jabbed a finger at a corner of the kitchen, her eyes half closed from either boredom or irritation. "What is _he _doing here?"

Several pairs of eyes settled on a certain Asymmetrical Zebra.

"Oh, Kiddo's just here to supervise things so it doesn't get outta hand." Liz smiled.

_Personally, I think he'll make things worse. _Maka thought gloomily.

"With that, Maka, get on with the challenge! Personally, I wanted to see how you would fare, but I guess I'll have to check between breaks." Liz called, already halfway out of the kitchen door.

_Personally, I would rather not do this at all. _With a sigh, Maka rolled up her sleeves, turned on the tap water, and began scrubbing away at the dirty dishes. She sighed louder as Black*Star zoomed off to get his little who-knows-what plan into action. However, Maka's annoyance quickly turned into dismay as she realized she was left alone with her so-called manager.

Ignoring Kid, Maka scrubbed even more furiously away. But still, she felt Kid's cat-like eyes boring into her back. Or was it actually a panther-like stare calculating its prey?

Irritated, Maka whipped around. "What?" She demanded.

Kid blinked. "What what?" He asked innocently.

Maka turned back to the kitchen sink, seething. _I swear, they're evil. They're all evil. They're enjoying this. Black*Star, Liz, and Patty's probably hiding somewhere snickering their heads off as they watch me._

She cast a sideways glare at Kid just to make sure that he wasn't snickering along.

"Everyone! The magnificent me is back!" Black*Star burst in, a happy smile on his face.

"Oh, Black*Star. Didn't notice you were gone. Sorry." Maka replied in a monotone voice, her arms never failing to move back and forth on a piece of round, dirty glass.

_If I want to get it over with quickly, better hurry up and work as fast as possible. Seriously, they're just using me to do their work._

Unlike usual, Black*Star was not fazed by Maka's bland reply.

"Maka."

"Uh?"

"Did you know?"

"What?"

"Beautiful and awesome people like me will never get hurt, physically or emotionally."

Maka resisted the urge to hit Black*Star over the head. Instead, she chucked a soggy sponge at the blue-haired idiot.

"Well, let me tell you this: you sound like a completely hopeless and idiotic narcissist."

Black*Star recoiled in shock. "That's so mean, Maka..."

"Don't mind me. By the way, did you know? If you're too obsessed with yourself your hair falls out."

"WHAT?" Black*Star's hands flew to his precious blue hair.

Maka stared at the boy. "I was kidding, you bald idiot."

Black*Star glared at the sharp-mouthed girl and flopped down on the floor with a pout. "Fine then. I'll stay right here staring at you until you blow up."

"You're welcome to try." Maka stated dryly, onto washing her eleventh dish.

Silence followed after that. It was not until Maka was on her twentieth dish that she heard a strained and painful choke.

"Black*Star?" She turned around.

Black*Star as still sitting in the same spot, looking as if he was about to blow up from all the waiting and the mass amount of patience it took. Indeed, he may need the Control Maka's Temper Plan more than

Maka herself. But he shook his head, indicating that he was not the one who emitted the choke. Two pairs of eyes, one pair dull green and the other sky blue, turned to a cowering and trembling manager.

"S-someone." Kid gasped, his hands knotted tightly in his coal-black hair. "G-get that sponge off the floor. I-it's making the whole room asymmetrical." And as if he just had used up his very last bit of energy in his soul, Kid dramatically spat out blood and passed out on the floor. The deciding sound 'ding' could be heard as it told the two employees that their manager was now dead to the world.

Maka sighed as she looke at the soggy sponge she had thrown at Black*Star earlier.

"Black*Star, clean up the blood and put the stupid Asymmetrical Zebra in one of those chairs beside the kitchen door. We'll proceed without him."

"Aye, madam!" Black*Star shouted energetically. "Wait, wha-?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine..." Black*Star grumbled very unenergetically as he slunk away.

Maka continued to wash the dishes in silence. Rare moments of what you could almost call peaceful passed, that is, until...

"Rubber band!"

The ash-blonde haired girl let out a yelp as a rubber band hit the back of her head. Adding to the previous irritations and now the pesky sting at the back of her head, Maka's temper flew out like erupting lava.

"BURAAAAAKU*SUTAAAA..." She rolled her head and shoulders, cracking her knuckles a bit too hard. "YOU SEEM TO ENJOY A TOUR DOWN IN HELL..."

With a smile and slitted eyes that foretold death, dark green orbs with the intent to kill roamed the kitchen very, very slowly. Kid was already there, propped up on one of the chairs beside the door, still dead to the world. You could pratically see the sign 'passed out' and floating souls hanging over his head. The blood in th corner of the room was cleaned. The sponge was off the floor. But no Black*Star.

"Rubber band!"

"Wha-"

"Rubber band!"

"Bla-"

"Rubber band!"

"Where-"

"Rubber band!"

"Get-"

"Rubber band!"

"I'm-"

"Rubber band!"

"BLACK*STAR!"

"Final resort! Black*Star Ultimate Killing Technique! SUPAH RUBBER BAND!"

The _boing_ as the rubber band hit Maka's head was heard and echoed clearly throughout the room.

Maka's expression could not be seen as she stood amongst a pile of scattered rubber bands, her bangs hiding her eyes. A strangled gasp could be heard from Black*Star, at last realizing the graveness of the situation he had unwittingly put his own life in.

After a long, long time, Maka finally smiled. A eerie smile.

"Destroy everything in this room and find the damn idiot, my beloved scythe."

* * *

Kid woke up to voices urgently yelling his name. Blearily, he made out the figures of Liz and Patty looming over him.

"Kiddo! What happened here? Everything's destroyed!"

"Manager-san~! Everything's a-sy-mme-tri-cal!"

"WHAT?" Kid bolted off the chair he was lying on and scanned the area with wide eyes. Long, dragging moments passed as he stared at what was supposed to be his clean and _perfectly symmetrical _kitchen. The poor manager said nothing for a total of thirty seconds. The length of his jawdrop could make it into The Cafe Managers' Book of World Records.

Curious, Patty poked her manager. "Manager-san?"

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**


End file.
